


The Frog Prince

by unacaritafeliz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, More OCs than I know what to do with, Pre-Relationship, doesn't really have a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz/pseuds/unacaritafeliz
Summary: Dex stares at his phone, re-reading the text on the screen as if he's going to find an alternate meaning in it. He can't believe that it means what he thinks it does, can't comprehend that his brother could honestly expect him to do what he's asking. PJ knows the intricacies of Dex's friendship with Nursey better than anyone else. He can't actually expect Dex to ask his d-man for something like this.[Dex's niece happens to think Nursey looks like a certain Disney Prince.]





	The Frog Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for seven months, so I #YOLO'd the ending so I could finally publish it. This fic is dedicated to every single "Nursey's parents skip family weekend again" and "white-washed Princess and the Frog / NurseyDex AU" fic I've ever been forced to see with my own two EOC (eyes of colour).
> 
> Also this has no plot or point so if you could just dial your expectations way down, that'd be great.

Dex stares at his phone, re-reading the text on the screen as if he's going to find an alternate meaning in it. He can't believe that it means what he thinks it does, can't comprehend that his brother could honestly expect him to do what he's asking. PJ knows the intricacies of Dex's friendship with Nursey better than anyone else. He can't actually expect Dex to ask his d-man for something like this.

His phone pings again, this time with a snapchat notification. It's from PJ and Dex takes a moment to breathe deeply, set his shoulders, and prepare himself before he clicks the snap. It's a picture of two-year-old Siobhan in a tiny Samwell jersey, staring into the camera with trademark Poindexter puppy-dog eyes, her small mouth in a tiny little pout. The caption reads 'Please, Uncle Billy?' and Dex's resolve melts. It's not fair for someone so tiny to have such a massive hold on his heart. It's just not.

Dex glances around the locker room. It's mostly empty - it's family weekend so the coaches kept the match debrief short so everyone could hang out with their families. The only people left in the room are Nursey, Chowder and Foxtrot. Dex weighs up his options; he could ask Nursey now and be chirped to death by Chowder and Foxtrot, or he could ask after Nursey's left the locker room and be chirped to death by whichever members of Nursey's family were in the stands which, judging by what he knew of that family, was probably all of them.

"Hey, Nursey?" Dex calls across the room.

"Yeah?" Nursey replies. He's doesn't look up from where he's lacing up his shoes

"So I have a weird favour to ask," he starts.

"I'm not giving you private time in our room tonight, dude," says Nursey, looking up to smirk at him like the douchebag that he is. "Like I don't care how many assists you got, I'm tired and I have a early class tomorrow. You need to find some other way to deal."

Foxtrot and Chowder snort. Dex's face heats up at Nursey's teasing, even though there's no reason why it should. When he'd asked if Nursey could maybe give him some time alone in their room after their last game, he'd just wanted to call his mom and talk to her. Nursey's the one that had gone and made it weird.

"No, that's not it." Dex says, willing his blush to go away. "Actually, my, uh, my niece wants to meet you."

Nursey raises one of his perfect eyebrow at Dex. Dex's blush intensifies for no other reason than that his body hates him.

"Uh, I mean, she, umm..." Dex starts eloquently. He's so embarrassed. "Apparently she thinks you're some Prince from a Disney movie she's been watching?"

"Oh, chill!" says Nursey. Dex can hear the excitement in his voice. He wonders when he started understanding the different emotions behind the ways Nursey told him to chill.

"It's Prince Naveen, right?" says Foxtrot. Dex nods, though he's not really sure who Prince Naveen is. Foxtrot's eyes light up. "Dude, didn't I tell you last week that you look exactly like Prince Naveen?"

"Nursey acts like him too," says Chowder, with a smirk. He starts to count on his fingers. "Rich, arrogant, flirts with everything that moves, no practical life skills..."

"Yo, chill!" Nursey fires back, angrily, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning. "Prince Naveen is mad charming, Chow."

"Yeah, if you're into douchebags, maybe.' says Chowder, grin growing steadily wider. "Or, like, Chads."

"This is racism," Nursey says, shaking his head. Dex takes a step backward without even really thinking about it. This isn't a conversation he needs to be a part of. "Christopher Franklin Chow, you are a racist and I expected better from you honestly."

"You're also a goddamn liar, C," Foxtrot interjects. "You told me last week that Prince Naveen is, quote unquote, 'objectively the most physically and emotionally attractive Disney Prince ever'."

"Awww, Chris!" Nursey singsongs. "You do love me!"

Chowder flings his jockstrap at Nursey and Nursey lunges across the locker room to grab him in a headlock. Foxtrot giggles at both of them and Dex... well Dex honestly feels kind of left out. Chowder, Foxtrot and Nursey get along so well these days that it's easy to feel left out. Sometimes he misses the days of The Frogs, misses explicitly being included in a Trio, but he wouldn't go back there for anything. For one, he's pretty damn grateful to have Foxtrot in his life now. For another, he and Nursey fight a lot less and talk a lot more than they used to, which is a lot nicer than Dex is willing to admit out loud.

He still wishes that he could feel as important to Nursey, Foxtrot and Chowder as he feels they are for each other.

"Why were you all talking about this last week?" Dex asks. He probably doesn't sound bitter. "Did you watch the film together or something?"

"Nah," says Foxtrot. "I was writing a paper on 'Race Representation in Children's Media' and asked these two nerds of colour for their opinions. We were talking about how The Princess and the Frog was the first Disney movie to have a black Prince and Princess. It was pretty special, you know?"

Dex nods, not sure of what to say. He can kind of understand how special it must have been - he's learned a lot about the importance of representation recently, especially after Siobhan was born, but he knows it's not really his place to comment on it. He's trying to '#stay in his lane', as Nursey would say.

"Besides do you really think we'd watch a movie about frogs without our favourite freckled frog?" asks Nursey, from where he's let himself be pinned under Chowder on the disgusting locker room floor. Nursey's way too strong to lose to Chowder in an actual fight. "Brah, you wound me."

Dex can't help but grin at that, even as he feels his face and ears heat up with another blush. Why does he keep blushing at nothing?

"Right, of course," he says, awkwardly. "Uh, so will you do it? I mean, will you pretend to be this Prince Raveen..."

"Naveen," Nursey, Chowder and Foxtrot correct in perfect synchronisation.

"Naveen," Dex amends. "Will you pretend to be Prince Naveen and come say hi to Siobhan?"

"Yeah, sure," says Nursey, casually. He shoves Chowder off of him. "Let me go and get the fam first, though. They won't want to miss this"

"Ugh," says Dex, grabbing his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. "I'm going to embarrass myself in front of your entire fucking family."

"Nah, it's not my entire family," says Nursey, shouldering his own bag. "My grandparents are still in New York."

"Great," says Dex. "Really, that's so great."

"Don't worry, Poindexter," says Foxtrot, linking her arm in his and dragging him from the room. "I'll film it for them.

* * *

They separate once they leave Faber, each going in search of their own family and friends. Dex watches as Nursey drags Foxtrot over to a big group of people laughing and talking loudly on the other side of the quad. It really does look like Nursey's entire family is there - Dex can make out all four of Nursey's parents, as well as his sister Farrah and three young Asian kids that must be their step-siblings. Foxtrot hugs Farrah as Nursey wrestles his stepbrother to the ground. 

Dex feels briefly jealous that Nursey's getting so much attention, that all his four parents showed up for this when Dex's two parents haven't made family weekend since Freshman year. He immediately feels guilty. Nursey deserves to have his whole family here. He always misses them so much, and he deserves to feel loved more than anyone Dex knows.

An arm falls around Dex's shoulders and he looks up to see PJ standing next to him, an entirely too smug and self-satisfied expression on his face.

"Hey, there's my favourite brother," PJ says. "Who would've thought you were roommates with royalty?"

Any remnant jealousy evaporates. Dex is glad there aren't more Poindexters here. PJ is embarrassing enough for everyone.

"I'm going to kill you," Dex mutters. "I swear to god Peej, I will murder you and help your wife raise your daughter without you. I hate you so much."

" _Chill_ , Billy," says PJ, emphasizing the first word like the asshole that he is. Dex regrets ever telling his brother anything about his life."You might even thank me for this one day."

Dex glares. There's no way he'll ever thank PJ for embarrassing him in front of his defense partner and roommate, but he knows better than to try and argue it. "Where are Siobhan and Priyanka?" he asks instead.

"Bathroom," PJ says, lazily. "Siobhan wanted to make sure she looked nice for the Prince."

Dex rolls his eyes. He's about to complain again, but he stops when he sees Priyanka walking toward them with Siobhan in her arms. Siobhan's facing away from him, and he can see that her tiny Samwell jersey has Dex's name and number on the back. His heart swells with affection.

Priyanka whispers something into her daughter's ear and Siobhan turns to look at him, a huge grin on her face.

"Uncle Billy!" she yells across the quad, waving.

Dex smiles as he walks over to take Siobhan out of Priyanka's arm. "Hi, baby girl," he says. "How are you?"

"Is Prince Naveen your bestest friend, Uncle Billy?" Siobhan asks. "Papa said he was."

Dex glares at PJ over the top of Siobhan's head. PJ winks at him. Dex glares harder. "Well I certainly do know him," Dex says. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Yes!" Siobhan cheers, her fingers clutching at Dex's shirt. "Yes, Uncle Billy, please!"

Even Dex can't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "Okay, baby girl, let's go," He says. He turns and looks toward Nursey's group which now also includes Shitty and Lardo, Farmer and three of her teammates, the Chows, Whisks, and Tangredis and, for some inexplicable reason, the Princeton #14, Alexander Phillips. Dex takes a deep breath and walks over, Siobhan clinging to his neck.

Foxtrot sees him approaching and nudges Farrah. They both simultaneously pull out their cameras and turn them toward him and Siobhan. Dex barely suppresses the urge to stick a finger up at them behind his niece's back. God, he's never going to live this one down.

"Uh, Prince Naveen?" Dex says, awkwardly, walking up to Nursey. "May I introduce my niece, Siobhan Poindexter?"

Nursey turns around, and his smile is the widest that Dex has ever seen it. His green eyes are _glittering_. Dex's face must be burning red with how embarrassed he is.

"Achidanza!" Nursey exclaims. He takes Siobhan's hand in his and presses a kiss to her knuckles. His hands look so big compared to hers. "It's an honour to meet you, Miss Poindexter."

Siobhan giggles, as utterly charmed by Nursey as everyone else seems to be. "Can I hug you, Prince Naveen?" she asks.

"Awww," choruses the crowd. Dex notices Chowder slip his arm around Farmer, their faces both warm and fond.

"You'll have to ask your parents, honey" Nursey tells Siobhan.

"Ammi!" Siobhan calls, twisting in Dex's arms to find her mother. "Ammi, can I please hug Prince Naveen?"

Priyanka looks up from her phone. She, too, must be recording. She's got the most ridiculous grin on her face, the traitor. "Of course, baby girl," she says.

Nursey takes a step towards Dex.

"Don't drop her," Dex warns, his voice low.

"Chill," Nursey replies, grinning lazily at him. He takes Siobhan easily out of Dex's arms and cuddles her close to his body. "Hi baby," he says, softly. "I'm so glad I get to meet you."

Siobhan smiles at Nursey and Nursey smiles back at her and Dex realises with a jolt that Nursey looks good like this, that he looks good with a tiny brown-skinned, freckled Poindexter in his arms. His brain somehow jumps to Nursey, a few years older, holding another tiny brown-skinned, freckled Poindexter in his arms.

 ** _Their_** tiny, brown-skinned, freckled Poindexter.

Which, what the fuck? He's not seriously thinking about having kids with Nursey, is he? He could never have kids with Nursey! He doesn't even like Nursey! And besides Nursey would be a terrible dad, he's so annoying and pretentious and gorgeous and smart and family-oriented and good with kids and...

The crowd is murmuring and Siobhan is babbling and Nursey's walking her over to meet his sister but Dex can't concentrate on anything past the Kill Bill sirens going off in his head as he realises that maybe his feelings for Nursey aren't as platonic as he thought they were.

Someone lazily wraps their arm around Dex's waist, and he looks down to see Lardo smirking up at him dangerously. "Nurse looks pretty good right now, doesn't he, Poindexter?"

Dex's face burns. He's screwed.

"Shut up," he says, eloquently.

Lardo just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features another cameo from Pips - the Princeton #14 and Nursey's Andover boyfriend. I've decided that Nursey and Pips both wore their own birthdays on their jerseys at Andover and switched once they got to college WITHOUT PLANNING IT because they're both sappy gay nerds. The first time Princeton played Samwell in Freshman Year was... interesting.
> 
> Also - Dex's sister-in-law, Priyanka, is Indian (and therefore Siobhan is half Indian) and Nursey's thus-far unnamed step-siblings (he has three, a teenage brother and twin pre-teen sisters) are Chinese and I promise I'll write more about them all someday.


End file.
